Quand le Patron s'ennuie
by Harry-potter-s-my-life
Summary: Un Patron en manque de sexe, un Geek toujours aussi vulnérable, quand soudain ...


**Disclaimer : **Je ne touche pas d'argent grâce à ce petit OS, les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet, blablabla. Par contre, l'histoire ci-dessous est à moi, donc pas touche. ;)

Cette histoire contient du smut avec deux hommes, de la violence et un langage vulgaire de temps à autres, merci de ne pas la lire si cela vous dégoûte.

Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction est ma toute première, donc merci d'être indulgent. Je me suis beaucoup inspirée (comme certains ont pu le remarquer) de l'épisode Reservoir Cats - SLG Bonus - MATHIEU SOMMET. Je tiens à remercier La Succube, ma bêta lectrice, pour son aide précieuse. :)

ENJOY !

* * *

« Tu connais K-Billy … le Super Son des Seventies ? »

Et voilà. Mathieu était parti pour la journée, et une fois de plus, le Geek avait baissé sa garde. Il se tortillait sur sa chaise, cherchant vainement à retirer les menottes que le Patron lui avait passées aux poignets. Non seulement ses tentatives étaient inutiles, mais en plus le frottement de sa peau contre le métal était très désagréable. Et puis, il était bâillonné.

Comme toujours, il n'avait pas réussi à résister, mais de toutes manières, qui pourrait résister au Patron qui a une idée en tête ? Il regarda le pédophile sortir un rasoir de sa chaussette, et avala sa salive avec effroi. Ce sale dépravé n'allait pas lui faire du mal ?

Le criminel, quant à lui, observait le Geek de haut en bas. Il pouffa.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais … t'es bandant gamin … »

Ce petit était vraiment naïf. Le genre de mec adorable que le Pedobear préférerait même aux petites filles.

Mathieu n'avait qu'à ne pas lui confisquer ses pornos pour une semaine, aussi. Il pensait pouvoir tenir, mais au final, il trouvait ça frustrant de ne pas se masturber tout le temps comme il en avait l'habitude. Il avait besoin de baiser quelque chose. Alors forcément, quand il avait aperçu le plus jeune des personnages de SLG à moitié endormi, qui sortait de sa chambre, les cheveux en bataille, il s'était dit qu'il n'aurait pas à payer de prostituée aujourd'hui.

Il lui avait suffi de prétendre qu'il avait des soucis avec les branchements de la nouvelle télévision, alors que celle-ci fonctionnait très bien. L'adolescent avait d'abord hésité à l'aider. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Puis, l'homme en noir avait pris un air tout désespéré, et en bon petit geek, il était venu l'aider. C'en était presque comique.

Le Patron alluma la radio, qui grésilla, puis une mélodie (Stuck In The Middle With You) se fit entendre. Il se déplaça dans le salon en se trémoussant légèrement, et en lançant des regards enflammés à sa victime préférée. Il s'approcha de lui brusquement, histoire de lui faire raisonnablement peur. Un petit Geek effrayé, tout ce qu'il aimait.

Le Geek sursauta, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud tout près de lui. Le Patron se croyait dans ''Reservoir Dogs'' ? Il gémit, perturbé par le contact. Le pervers lui arracha son bâillon.

« Alors, on a peur de papa ? »

Le jeune garçon s'énerva, même si c'était assez rare chez lui, ça pouvait arriver. Il avait l'habitude des idées étranges du Patron, mais là, il dépassait les limites. Il allait encore se faire violer, il le savait (et c'était loin d'être amusant pour son pauvre postérieur).

« Espèce de sale pervers vicieux ! T'es qu'une ordure ! Rien qu'une ordure … »

Le criminel approcha brusquement le rasoir du gamer et lui écorcha à la joue, le faisant taire, dans un accès de violence. Il n'avait pas apprécié la remarque, même si elle était bizarrement … réaliste. Le Patron s'était montré si brutal que le Geek ne sentait plus sa joue.

« T'avais qu'à ne pas venir si je te dégoûte autant, gamin. »

L'autre était au bord des larmes, choqué. Il demanda, d'une voix étranglée par l'affolement :

« Mais t'es malade, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Et d'abord, c'est quoi ce rasoir ? »

« Ma garantie que tu ne fileras pas. »

Le gosse écarquilla ses yeux bleus. Non seulement il allait sûrement se faire abuser, mais en plus le criminel le mutilait ? Il se mit à trembler, la peur s'emparant complètement de lui. Il bégaya :

« Lai-laisse-moi partir, t'as … t'as pas le droit de … de me faire ça ! »

« J'ai tous les droits. Et détends-toi un peu, ou je vais devoir t'aider. »

L'homme secoua le rasoir sous son nez. La peur chez le Geek était quelque chose que son côté sadique appréciait beaucoup. Il sortit une lame du rasoir. Les muscles du garçon se contractèrent. Des larmes vinrent dégouliner le long de ses joues.

Le Patron le regarda, il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Le p'tit pouvait bien râler … mais pleurer ? Il ne l'avait même pas encore ''touché'' à proprement parler ...

« Ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive gamin ? »

« Pitié … je t'en prie, ne me fais pas … ne me fais plus de mal … je t'en supplie … »

Le patron jeta sa clope, surpris. Le gamin lui faisait une crise d'angoisse, là ? En même temps, il l'avait blessé.

L'homme aux lunettes de soleil grogna, il détestait par dessus tout s'excuser, pour vraiment pas grand chose en plus ... il y avait pire, selon lui. Mais bon, si ça pouvait le faire taire, ce gosse insupportable pourrait presque finir par devenir consentant … qui sait ?

« Ça va, ça va …arrête de chouiner ! J'suis désolé, ça te va ? »

« Je te crois pas … p-pourquoi tu tiens ces lames …? »

« Chhht. Ferme-la un peu et laisse-toi faire, tu veux bien ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il lécha les larmes du Geek, et le sang qui coulait toujours un peu de sa plaie. Sa langue était chaude et douce, elle agaçait agréablement le gamer, qui commençait à se décontracter. Puis l'adulte déchira son t-shirt rouge à l'aide d'une des lames, avant de les poser près du cendrier, sur une lui retira son jean, puis le reste, et bizarrement, le Geek était comme hypnotisé par ses gestes. Le Patron se mit à lui caresser les tétons, d'abord manuellement, puis il vint les lui mordiller.

Le concerné finit par sortir de sa semi-inconscience, et poussa un petit cri dont le timbre rappelait que, non, il n'était pas encore pubère.

« Putain, Patron, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

« Eh ben, si j'avais su que ça te ferait autant d'effet, les préliminaires … au fait, jolie voix, ma belle. »

Il eut un rire mauvais en apercevant l'air désabusé que ''la belle'' lui lança à l'entente du surnom.

« T'as vraiment des drôles de goûts, toi … »

« C'est mieux que de passer sa vie sur son pc. Bon, on va passer aux choses sérieuses … »

Le Patron approcha sa bouche de l'engin du gamin, quand la porte pourtant verrouillée craqua sous le poids d'un panda essoufflé, qui n'avait pas encore réalisé la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux tant il était fatigué d'avoir couru dans tout la maison. Il demanda précipitamment, visiblement agacé d'être privé d'un de ses repas favori, après le bambou ...

« Patron … OÙ EST MA RHUBARBE ? Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui me l'a prise … »

Il remarqua enfin la situation qui s'offrait à lui, et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, virant couleur tomate.

« Oh merde .. heu, je veux dire, je vous laisse, bonne nuit, heu, non pardon, bon matin, enfin, MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? »

Il s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Le Patron regarda vers la porte défoncée.

« Tant pis, on continuera comme ça, j'ai la flemme de tout réparer, moi. »


End file.
